


Potret

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, astaga aku iri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Kenapa kamu harus pake kameraku?!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Potret

Taehyun senang memotret, terimakasih pada sang kekasih yang telah mengajarkannya cara menggunakan kamera dengan benar, Choi Beomgyu.

Awalnya Beomgyulah yang hobi memotret, tapi kini hobinya diambil alih oleh Taehyun karena setiap Beomgyu hendak memotret sesuatu, kameranya akan segera direbut oleh Taehyun yang ingin memotret hal lain.

"Coba liat deh, gedungnya artistik banget. Coba kamu berdiri di situ."

"Langitnya cantik, rentangin tangan kamu terus nanti aku yang fotoin."

"Gyu sebentar, aku mau foto kamu di deket patung itu, pasti bagus."

Begitu kurang lebih kalimat yang sering Taehyun gunakan sebagai jurus andalannya dalam merebut kamera Beomgyu.

Bukan sekali dua kali Beomgyu merasa lelah dengan perlakuan Taehyun yang selalu mengambil alih kameranya saat ia hendak memotret. Beomgyu sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Taehyun jadi gemar memotret jauh dari dirinya.

* * *

Taehyun dan Beomgyu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitaran sungai han malam ini, suasana yang temaram disertai kerumunan yang tak ramai memberikan ketenangan bagi keduanya.

Tentu saja Beomgyu tidak melupakan kamera yang selalu ia kalungkan di lehernya, sesekali ia memotret indahnya pemandangan sungai yang dihiasi kerlap-kerlip dari lampu bangunan. Tapi tentu saja Taehyun memotret lebih banyak hal.

"Gyu, pinjem kameranya sebentar, liat deh, ada lampu-lampu gitu, coba kamu berdiri di sana," Beomgyu yang sudah mulai sebal karena Taehyun yang terus meminjam kameranya disaat ia hendak memotretpun mendengus.

"Kamu kenapa jadi suka foto-foto sih? Mana harus pake kamera aku juga," Ya, benar. Taehyun menolak menggunakan kamera miliknya sendiri walau ia bawa, ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan milik Beomgyu.

"Kamu ngga suka aku foto kamu ya?" Taehyun menekuk wajahnya, terlihat lesu dan sedih. Beomgyu menggeleng cepat.

"Bukannya aku ngga suka, tapi sebel aja. Kenapa harus kameraku, jadinya kan aku ngga bisa foto-foto juga," Ucap Beomgyu sebal, mulutnya mengerucut sambil menunduk menatap lekat kamera miliknya.

"Kamu mau tau ngga kenapa aku jadi suka foto, dan selalu pake kameramu?"

"Apa?" Beomgyu sedikit melirik.

"Kamu ngga sadar ya? Setiap hasil jepretanku selalu ada kamunya?" Beomgyu diam, benar juga. Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari hal ini, setiap Taehyun meminjam kameranya ia pasti selalu meminta Beomgyu untuk ada dalam fotonya.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kenapa aku pake kameramu, karena kameramu monochrome."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kamu selalu ngerasa ga pantes buat aku karena kamu buta warna, karena kamu punya kekurangan, kamu selalu ngerasa rendah, kamu selalu bilang kamu aneh dan ga cocok jalan sama aku yang sempurna,"

"K-kenapa bawa-bawa itu,"

"Sekarang kamu liat deh, setiap hasil jepretanku. Walau hitam putih, kamu tetep cantik, bahkan ngalahin setiap pemandangan di belakang kamu,"

Beomgyu diam, jadi selama ini hobinya bukan direbut, melainkan, inisiatif baik yang ia salah tangkap.

"Niatku pake kameramu biar kamu bisa cek setiap hasil jepretanku, terus kamu sadar kalo kamu worth gyu, kamu cantik, mau apapun kekuranganmu, buatku semuanya tentang kamu cantik, dan kamu pantas buat dapet cintaku." 

Beomgyu dengan cepat memeluk kekasihnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyun sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Taehyun yang gemaspun hanya menggusak pelan surai Beomgyu.

"Ngga perlu minta maaf, sekarang jangan sebel lagi ya, nanti cantiknya hilang."

"Ish! Iya nih ngga sebel lagi, aku sayang kamu, hehe."

"Aku cinta kamu, Beomgyu."


End file.
